ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Omyx/Alien Donations for Plumbers
I thought of a new series, I call it Plumbers. It will be a comedy show (inspired by Omni-World). It will follow the adventures of Peixes, a H2GO, and his best friend Cibus, a Megabite, who went to a new plumbers base, trying to graduate to be plumbers. No omnitrix in this series, but there will be many aliens, each with weird personalities. I will need some alien donations for this new series. Now characters: *Peixes: A normal, quite stupid, H2GO. He lives in room D42. *Cibus: A giant Megabite, who loves to eat, is stupid, and every time he turns he hits someone with his tail. He lives in room D42. *Sartan: A Crushtacean who will find any way to get him in a fight. He lives in room D42. *Ledus: A Brainfreeze who thinks he is the only normal guy in the base. He has bad luck. He lives in room D42. *Sakana: A female H2GO obsessed with Peixes. She lives in room D97. *Thirio: A NML who is Sakana's pet. He is very destructive but for some reason Sakana still thinks he is cute. He lives, along with Sakana, in room D97. *Decibel: A Evolved Sonorsian living in the room next to Peixes, Ledus, Sartan and Cibus. He plays his guitar very loudly all night, annoying his neighbors and not letting them sleep. He lives in room D43, right next to the main characters. *Auge: A Opticoid working as the guard and hall monitor. Nothing escapes his sight. *Retrecir: A Shrinktech who is a computer geek. He mostly whines on everything. He lives in room D43. *Magister Pupe: A Vibration who is room D42 (Peixes, Cibus, Ledus, Sartan) main teacher. He mostly laughed by others on his name which sound like poop. *Exypnos: A Cerebellum genius. He is crazy. He lives in room D43. *Kulta: A GoldFreak who is the principle's assistant. He loves money and gold, though at start he looks nice and friendly. *Ms. Partikas: A Edibility who is the lunch lady there. She is known by her horrible food. *A doctor that hurts more than heals - Toxic and Heatstone *Three more female characters for Sakana's roommates - Green Thumb, Dittie, Quetzalon *A crazy pyromaniac alien - Frozen flame Characters who need a species: *A senile principle with hearing problems - Grey Matter (if no good alien for his role is found) *A janitor So, what do you think about this series? Update !!! All alien roles are taken, anyway if you want another one of your aliens there could be other opportuinities! This blog will remain active for other characters to appear as cameos or bigger roles. But I really, really need a alien for the role of the senile principle, if you have a alien that you think fits leave a comment! He will be the funniest character (in my opinion)! Senile principle possible species: *Grey Matter - He looks good for it, but I want to use a new species *Glider - Looks good except the guns *Negative Chromastone - Possibly the most fitting for the role The species selected is... Neg. Chromastone! Now who wants their species to be the janitor? Janitor possible species *Concrete (needs a personality meanwhile) Category:Blog posts